


ＣＩＥＬ ｄｅ ＲＯＳＥ ＦＬＥＵＲＳ

by cosmic_queer



Category: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: F/M, Reader can sing, basically just written aesthetic, i don't see these often anyway, i made this even though it's rare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_queer/pseuds/cosmic_queer
Summary: "I can be your muse, baby."





	ＣＩＥＬ ｄｅ ＲＯＳＥ ＦＬＥＵＲＳ

**Author's Note:**

> I know that you don't genrally see these kindof fic said around here often, and really I wanted to just appreciate the glitter man.

  
There was a silence as you watched the city pass by your vision. The tinted black window dimmed the lights outside the car with ease, but you still felt yourself being able to see the shadows on your face through the reflection in the window. It may have been late enough, but the sky was shaded so intricately that it seemed as if it was something out of a book rather than a movie.

Pinks and oranges rimmed the edge of the horizon just perfectly as they gradually faded into a dark blue color. It must've been about 8:00 in Los Angeles. There wasn't much a reason for you to be out this late other than to view your favorite muse, but the club wasn't even far away by now. " _This is your stop_.", the driver said, stopping slowly in the street.

You didn't speak, but rather smiled in his direction after paying him. As your feet hit the ground you found yourself mesmerized by the sea of noises and visions that hit your idle form. No matter how long you lived here, you'd never get used to the way that you felt when you just walked out of a taxi.

The cold air hitting your skin and the sounds of cars passing by mixed with the distant smell of overpriced food, everything was enough to make you a bit more comfortable in the confines of chaos. Your feet clicked against the sidewalk as you slowly made your way to the club, your jacket hugged tightly around you.

You were here last night, as ironic and shameful as it was. The lead singer was almost intoxicating to your ears. You got the same seat every time in the back, away from everyone as to restrict any distractions. It wouldn't matter to you if he didn't notice you or not.

 

Quite honestly, you preferred if you weren't noticed by a sparkling red spotlight.

 

Observing was something you were skilled at, you knew that much. As you entered the club, you found yourself a bit amazed at the lacking of costumers tonight. Only about three people were there besides employees, and even those were males. It seemed as if no one really wanted to come on a Sunday night apparently, but quite honestly you didn't care.

The softness of the lights was enough to make you ease into the place as you sat down, smiling ever so slightly as you looked around. The waiter hadn't come up yet, but even if she did, all you'd be ordering was a virgin Bloody Mary anyways. Silently, you found yourself breathing in the familiar scent of cigarettes and cologne.

" _Excuse me ma'am_.", a smooth voice asked, jerking you out of your thoughts. The calm aura around you was slightly interrupted as you looked up, seeing a very nervous looking large man in front of you. His mustache seemed to be a bit curled at the ends, his belly seeming to complement his whole first impression.

" _How may I help you?_ ", you asked, smiling a bit at him. He seemed nervous, from his hands folding over one another oddly to his eyes seeming to crinkle a bit too much as if asking for something. He cleared his throat a bit, sitting right in front of you.

" _Our main act seems to be a bit late tonight, unfortunately enough. You're a normal costumer, right?_ ", he asked. Nodding, you seemed a bit confused. The lights around you remained the same and the scent was still lingering, so how did you now feel nervous? Leaning up strait, your eyes flitted from the stage back to the man in front of you.

" _I'd like to propose a proposition to you. How would you like to preform tonight?_ " You could feel your chest tightening immediately as your eyes widened in disbelief. Out of all the months you had been coming here, you hadn't once been asked to preform. The thought of the harsh light on your features in a flattering dress made you feel a bit selfish for even thinking a thing, but here you were being offered the position to be the spotlight for the night.

The man seemed alarmed by your silence, his posture jumping a bit to lean towards you. " _You'll get paid of course! There isn't a need to feel as if you're pressured_.", he said quickly. You didn't exactly need money currently, but in all honesty it seemed like an excuse to preform.

" _Uhm, alright, I suppose...but I'm not that good of a singer._ ", you said. Almost immediately the man smiled, is crinkled blue eyes lighting up as if he'd just gotten a puppy for Christmas. " _That's wonderful! Janet, take care of her!_ ", he exclaimed.

Almost immediately a woman came from behind the hallway which separated the dressing rooms from the main attractions. Her face was pointed and cruel, her eyes thin and unforgiving as her lips. Her form was hidden inside the shadows of the dim light behind the beaded curtain, and yet you could still see her raise a thin and carefully drawn eyebrow at you. You hadn't expected to be scrutinized by a very frightening looking woman, and yet here you were, about to be fitted into a very revealing dress.

She lunged forward without a word, instantly pulling you inside her small dressing room. The lighting was much more harsh in this environment, being that there was a single one above you. It looked like one you'd see in a high department store, but you hadn't much time to think of it.

The woman in front of you pointed to a black dress on a rack before leaving the room, slamming the door on you. It was a bit cramped in here, but you tried to remind yourself that you wouldn't be in here for too long. There was an awkward silence as you changed your own clothing for the one in front of you. It wasn't long until you were getting shoved on stage, the blushing light leaving you stuck with the notion that you were stuck here, and there was no way of getting out.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'll be writing more of this, but I might sometime. （ーー；）


End file.
